


Alte Freunde

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [13]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, post-ME2
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan, Shepard und Anderson sprechen über das Ende von ME2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alte Freunde

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

„Shepard.“ Die Stimme war eine altbekannte, durchzogen von Bitterkeit und Misstrauen.

Shepard drehte sich um und folgte Andersons Blick zur Tür seines Büros. Kaidan Alenko sah noch genauso aus wie auf Horizon, trotz der Paradeuniform. Er nickte zur Begrüßung, und Shepard tat es ihm gleich. Zwischen ihnen lagen Welten, auch wenn sie beide wünschten, es wäre anders.

„Commander Alenko. Shepard hat mir gerade von ihrem Kampf gegen die Kollektoren erzählt. Sie sollten sich das anhören“, sagte Captain Anderson.

Shepard versuchte, sich so kurz wie möglich zu fassen und erzählte vom Omega-4-Portal, von der Kollektoren-Basis und schließlich dem Menschen-Reaper. Sowohl Anderson als auch Kaidan verschlug es bei der bloßen Vorstellung die Sprache. Ihr selber liefen noch immer kalte Schauer über den Rücken, wenn sie an dieses … Ding dachte.

„Und der Unbekannte wollte diese Technologie behalten?“ fragte Anderson scharf.

Shepard nickte.

„Ich hoffe Sie haben ihm eine gehörige Abfuhr erteilt“, meinte Alenko kühl. Shepard konnte förmlich fühlen, wie seine biotischen Fähigkeiten vor Wut vibrierten.

„Keine Sorge, Kaidan, das habe ich. Wir haben die Basis zerstört. Ich glaube kaum, dass der Unbekannte jetzt noch mit mir zusammenarbeiten will.“

Das rang Kaidan dann doch ein leichtes Lächeln ab. Vielleicht bestand doch noch eine Chance für ihre Freundschaft.

„Zu dumm“, unterbrach Anderson sie. „Wer weiß, was Cerberus noch alles in petto hat. Einen verlässlichen Informanten hätten wir gut gebrauchen können.“

Ein Teil von Shepard gab ihm recht. Allerdings … „Der Unbekannte traut niemandem außer sich selbst und er ist ein Meister darin, Menschen zu manipulieren. Womöglich hätte ich mehr Schaden als Gutes getan.“

„Gut, dass wir Sie zurückhaben, Commander“, brummte Kaidan. „Wir haben Sie vermisst.“

 _Ende_


End file.
